Balance
by Halomaniac117
Summary: Post TLJ. Having escaped from Crait, the Resistance must begin the task of rebuilding. But unknown to them, Rey faces her own troubles, troubles that will push her and her friend to the edge. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren struggles to solidify his roll as Supreme Leader. Between dealing with his commanders and his own past, will he be able to keep the First Order from falling to ruin?


Rey watched as the Millennium Falcon continued through hyperspace. It had only been a few hours since she and Chewbacca had escaped from Crait with the remnants of the Resistance.

She let out a big sigh and ran a hand through her hair. So many lives had been lost by the hands of the First Order. She may not have known most of them, but she was still saddened by their deaths. But one person's death saddened her most of all.

She and the General had both felt it. Luke Skywalker was gone.

She shook her head. She felt ashamed that she thought Luke's death was more important than all the others. But she couldn't help it. Letting out another sigh, Rey stood up and got out of her seat. She needed to clear her mind. Chewbacca looked up at her let out a concerned growl.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I just need to clear my head, I'll be back in a bit." She said with a small smile, before turning and walking down the hall. Chewbacca continued to look over his shoulder in concern. He turned back around and was met with the face of a Porg. The Wookie let out a roar of annoyance, only for the Porg to join in.

* * *

Rey entered the Falcon's commons area and once more felt sadness fill her heart. Only twenty-three people had managed to survive the battle. The old Dejarik table was filled with rolls of gauze and small tanks of Bacta as some people treated the wounded while others were handing out food and water. Glancing over at the comms station, Rey saw General Organa talking with a blonde haired women, likely trying to set up a transmission line. On the other side of the room she saw Finn sitting on the edge of a bed watching over a dark haired girl. She had learned that the girl's name was Rose, and that she and Finn had gone on a mission not to long ago, but she didn't know the details. She was suddenly aware of a voice next to her. Looking over, Rey saw it was General Organa.

"Oh, General Organa! Sorry I didn't realize you were there. What did you say?" Leia rolled her eyes.

"First, call me Leia. I get enough of that "General" stuff from Poe. Second, I asked if you were alright." She said with a grin.

Rey managed to smile, even with everything that has happened, the General still managed to make her allies feel at ease.

"I'm...not really sure how I am at the moment. So much has happened, I guess I'm still just processing all of it." Leia placed a hand on Rey's shoulder and nodded.

"I understand perfectly, Rey. In all honestly, I'm still coming to terms too."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Leia spoke again.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we'll have time to mourn later. Luke sacrificed himself so we could survive. We need to rebuild...for him." Rey smiled.

"For him."

Leia smiled as the two walked down another corridor

"The Falcon has seen better days. But knowing Chewie, he'll be able to keep her flying for years to come." Rey let out a small chuckle.

"But even with that walking carpet, this old ship needs a good captain too." Rey knew what was coming next.

"Well I hope Poe is as good as I hear he is. Chewie is very stubborn when it comes to who flies her." Leia looked at Rey and raised her brow.

"What are you talking about, Rey? Poe may be a great pilot but there's no way I'd let him fly this old thing." She said as she stopped and turned around to face the young girl. Rey looked at her in confusion.

"But...didn't you just say she needed a good captain?"

"I did. And she has one. You give yourself to little credit."

Rey's confusion turned to surprise. 'Did she really just...?'

"M-Me? But what about Chewie? I mean I just found her in a junkyard by chance. He's been flying her since before the Rebellion."

"True, but I've seen the look in that Wookie's eyes. He respects you and your skills. I think he sees a lot of Han in you." Leia explained. Rey couldn't believe it. He really trusted her that much?

Rey looked up when she felt Leia put her hands on her shoulders.

"Like I said, you give yourself to little credit. You're young, but so was Han when he started flying her. You'll be fine."

Rey sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you. I'll, I'll do my best, Gen...uh I mean, Leia."

"I know you will, Rey. Now get some rest, you look terrible. Your quarters are right here." Leia said as she pointed at a closed door. Rey looked at her confused.

"What? You think I walked down this way for no reason?" Leia said with a smirk. There was a moment of silence before the two laughed.

Rey watched as Leia walked back towards the commons area before looking at the door. She hesitated for a moment before pressing a few buttons and stepping inside.

Leia watched for a moment and grinned as she saw Rey walk inside and close the door. Turning back, she was about to continue forward when she suddenly covered her mouth as she was assaulted by a rather violent cough. After a few moments it passed, looking down she let out a sigh. Pulling out a cloth, she wiped the blood from her hand before continuing on her way.

* * *

Rey began looking around her new quarters. The room wasn't really anything unique. There was a bed and desk with a few blaster parts and other gadgets. On the far side was a small bathroom and across from the door was a large window but that was all really. Rey walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Just being in the room brought back the memories of her time with Han. They were few, but she still treasured them. Rey's thoughts drifted to his last moments. When he was killed by his own son.

Rey gripped the mattress tightly in her hands. She was filled with both anger and sadness when she thought of Ben. She hated him for what he did, but among these feelings was a sense of regret and pity, and deep down and small spark of hope.

It was at that moment that Rey felt a familiar feeling. Quickly rising she turned and looked in shock.

She was no longer in the Falcon. Instead, she was standing in Snoke's destroyed throne room. And sitting on the throne was him.

Kylo Ren...Ben looked at her, a look of shock on his face that mimicked her own.

"Rey...?"

"Ben..."

As soon as she said that, his look changed to one of annoyance. He rose and made his way over to her. She watched as he got close, remembering what Luke had taught her, she focused on her breathing and felt herself calm down. He stopped a few feet from her and stared into her eyes. Rey returned his gaze and stood her ground. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of intimidating her.

"It's Supreme Leader now." He finally said.

"It doesn't matter what name our title you take. You will always be Ben Solo." Ren scoffed and turned his back to her.

"You still believe that you can turn me? You're a fool, Rey. Ben Solo is dead." Rey sighed in disappointment and shook her head.

"I believe there is still hope for you. But I won't waste my time trying to convince you. You're firm in your beliefs."

"Wise..." He said looking over his shoulder.

"How is this possible? Snoke said he forged the bond between us, but you killed him! So why are we still connected?!"

"Either Snoke lied, which is likely. Or...the Force is keeping us linked. I don't know." Ren said. Rey remained silent as she thought on his words.

"How it is possible is irrelevant. You've chosen your path and I've chosen mine. Bond or no, when we meet again, I will destroy you." Ren said as he walked back to his throne.

Rey stayed silent as the connection broke and Ben's visage faded. Mere seconds later, Rey was once more standing in her quarters on the Falcon. Rey let out a ragged breath and fell to her knees. Tears began to fall as Rey broke down.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat there on his throne, his mind frantically bouncing from one thought to another as he contemplated the events that had just transpired. After a few more moments, he came to a decision.

Pressing a button on his throne a hologram of General Hux appeared before him.

"Supreme Leader?"

"General, summon the High Command. We must speak."

"At once Supreme Leader." Hux said with a bow.

"And General...summon the Knights of Ren as well."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone. Decide to post a new story since it's been a long time. I thought I would try to get back into a writing grove after so long away and I just hope you guys like my first chapter. That being said, I have one rule when it comes to reviews to this story.**

 **I saw the Last Jedi and really liked it. I thought it was a very entertaining movie and I was upset to find out how mad other fans were. Because of what they said about it I came to not enjoy it the second time because the people in my theater were criticizing it while I watched. So as of right now, if you decide to leave a review, PLEASE absolutely no criticizing the movie. I don't want this story to be one of the ones I delete because reasons like this. Leave only constructive feedback.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
